1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to manually operated pumps, and more particularly pertains to a manually operated pump which is particularly designed for attachment to containers of differential and transmission fluid.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Removable manually operable pumps for removing fluids from commercial containers is well known in the prior art. Typical examples of such pumps are to be found in U.S. Pat. No. 3,494,512 which is entitled "Self-metering Lubricating Oil Pump Attachment Device" and which issued on Feb. 10, 1970 to R. Haynes; U.S. Pat. No. 3,587,940 which is entitled "Conversion Kit Adapter For Dispensers and which issued to R. Ellis on Jun. 28, 1971; U.S. Pat. No. 3,844,452 which is entitled "Container With Removable Pump" and which issued on Oct. 29, 1974 to M. Blum; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,548,344 which is entitled "Adaptor Assembly For Jerry Cans and Storage Drums" and which issued on Oct. 22, 1985 to Hestehave et al.
Each of these above-mentioned pumps are functional for their intended purposes and each are specifically designed for certain types of containers. None are particularly well adapted for use with heavy fluids, such as heavy oil and the like, and further, they are not adapted to fit over a container of virtually any size. As such, there is a continuing need for specially adapted removable hand pumps which can be utilized with heavyweight fluid such as transmission and differential oil and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.